As electronic technologies develop, as a type of electronic product that can provide a completely new interaction manner to users and electronic devices and that can provide exclusive and customized services to each user, a wearable device such as a Bluetooth wristband or a Bluetooth watch imperceptibly affects daily life, work, and study of people, and facilitates the daily life, work, and study of the people.
When a communications device (with a Bluetooth function) receives a message (including a short message service message, an email, a call, or another message) sent by another device, the wearable device such as the Bluetooth wristband or the Bluetooth watch may receive, by means of Bluetooth, a notification sent by the communications device, where the notification is used to indicate that the communications device receives the message sent by the another device, and prompt a user that the communications device receives the message sent by the another device.
To expand application scenarios of the wearable device such as the Bluetooth wristband or the Bluetooth watch, in the industry, a detachable Bluetooth headset is installed on the wearable device, that is, the Bluetooth headset is used as a part of the wearable device, so that when the wearable device prompts the user that the communications device receives the message sent by the another device, the user may remove the Bluetooth headset from the wearable device, and directly answer a call or listen to information such as a short message service message or an email by using the Bluetooth headset.
At present, in a process in which the Bluetooth headset on the wearable device is used to answer a call or listen to a short message service message or read information such as an email, although the Bluetooth headset is installed on the wearable device as a part of the wearable device, the wearable device is not involved in data exchange between the Bluetooth headset and the communications device, and the Bluetooth headset needs to enable the Bluetooth function and establish a connection to the communications device, which results in relatively high power consumption of the Bluetooth headset.